Something Worth Living For
by xXLife-Starts-NowXx
Summary: Takes place during the dance scene and post dance scene.Oneshot.H/Hr "They both wished they could stay like this for a while,but knowing that was impossible,the only thing Harry could say was "Someday...",which gives both of them hope,and most importantly,it gives them something worth living for." I hope you like it! :) Any advice would be appreciated!


It's been a couple of hours since he turned his back on them, the look on her face would break any man's heart, especially if that man was one of her closest friends, one of her best friends.

Harry walked in the tent and sat on the chair opposite Hermione, she was curled up on the steps listening to the radio, the song was nice, it was nice...He couldn't just sit there and watch her in this state, he had to do something. Harry stood and walked toward her, he extended his hand with a faint smile, she looked up at him, her look was empty and it was like she's not there.

He helped her to her feet, takes the locket off and simply starts to sway them around, it took a while for her to start moving about with him, but when she finally did, they both had smiles plastered on their faces, they weren't even dancing to the beat of song but they didn't have a care in the world, they were twirling and swirling and moving about, the tent was filled with laughter and joy, and for a brief moment they forgot that Ron, their dear friend, has walked out on them.

When the song finally slowed down, Hermione had her head in the crook of Harry's neck, and vice versa, Hermione pulled away slowly, still not letting go of Harry completely, their eyes were locked and each of them got lost in the other's gaze, **right there!** there was...something...some sort of spark that ignited, but it was dismissed by Hermione as she slipped away from her friend's arms and turned towards her bed.

Hermione simply laid there not bothering to get under the covers, nor closing her eyes to force herself into sleep, she was just laying on the bed contemplating the piece cloth that was held over their heads. Harry stood there for a while, doing a little soul searching himself, they both felt it, but I guess it wasn't a good time to act on it. He then walked to the bed and he laid down next to her, they were both staring at the tent's 'ceiling', "Are you alright?" ,Harry asked finally breaking the silence, still looking at the tent, she let out a small scoff, "honestly? I'm not sure...",she replied giving him a small faint, smile. As soon as she said those words he turned his head towards her and softly placed his hand on hers as a sign of reassurance, without even noticing, Hermione started rubbing her thumb on his hand. When she realized what she was doing she looked down at their interlocked fingers for a brief moment then she ran her gaze up their arms, slowly, until she reached his face. It wasn't just their fingers that were locked, but their eyes as well.

It wasn't clear who started leaning in first, it was synchronized. Their lips finally touched and Harry used his free hand to rest it on her cheek, while Hermione used hers to rest it on top of Harry's.

The kiss wasn't a quick peck, nor was it a slobbery one with tongue, it was slow, it was soft but fiery, a bit like Hermione.

When they finally broke for air, they were both looking at each other, not moving. They could both feel the other's breath on their skin, and it felt nice...for a while.

This time, it was Harry the one who dismissed the moment, he simply let go of her hand, got up and walked outside with a very confused expression on his face. She couldn't blame him, it was confusing for him as much as it was for her.

A certain amount of time passed, Hermione couldn't just sit there any longer, they had to talk about it, she stood from the bed and walked towards the tent's entrance. As soon as she was outside, Harry was right in front of her, they bumped into each other, and almost fell to the ground until Harry held them in place. It seemed like Harry was coming in himself.

One of his arms was around her waist the other was on her elbow, while both her hands were clutched around his elbows. Their faces were inches apart. And without any of them talking, they both knew what they wanted.

They dove in a lot faster this time, it wasn't soft, it was like a tornado inside their mouths, they both parted their lips to allow better access for their tongues.

They started clumsily walking inside, not separating their lips, removing whatever garment they could wrap their hands on, until Harry finally hoisted Hermione off her feet and onto the bed, she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

The next morning came in faster than anticipated, the rays of sunlight hit them and Harry knew it was time to get up.

His eyelids fluttered open, and he turned his head toward Hermione, she was sleeping with her back facing him, she looked gorgeous, the silky covers around her slim body, her right arm under her pillow, the other one around her waist holding his hand in place. Her brown, bushy hair covering her face, he couldn't help but tuck some of them behind her ear, she felt his soft touch and she apparently was a light sleeper, Hermione took a deep breath and turned around with a hand rubbing her eye, when her sight adjusted to the light, she saw Harry propped up on his elbow looking down at her and smiling and that made her smile.

They both wished they could stay like this for a while, but knowing that was impossible, the only thing Harry could say was "Someday...",which gives both of them hope, and most importantly,** it gives them something worth living for.**


End file.
